Pequeñas manos
by Naberrie93
Summary: Con sus manos, Sakura tenía la habilidad de hacer renacer a la vida lo que parecía podrido.


**Pequeñas manos**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche cuando Sasuke Uchiha se acerco a la puerta de la sala de emergencias del Hospital de Konoha. A pesar de haber vuelto desde hace tiempo a la aldea, nunca había entrado solo al lugar, siempre iba acompañado de Naruto o cualquier otro grupo de ninjas a quienes auxiliaba después de terminada una misión. Al entrar lo saludó el olor a limpieza, alcohol, cloro y hasta sangre humana; se preguntó cómo rayos hacían las personas en ese sitio para soportar tantas esencias juntas.

La sala de emergencias era una estancia bastante amplia y de un luminoso color blanco que hacía que sus parpados se cerraran, pudo escuchar el ruido de personas caminando, murmurando y gritando antes de su llegada, pero lentamente el sonido de las voces se fue disminuyendo hasta sólo escuchar las suelas de sus zapatos contra el suelo mientras se adentraba más en los pasillos.

A pesar del aspecto malogrado de Sasuke, seguía siendo tan imponente como para intimidar a cualquiera que lo viera pasar. Sin perder la compostura, pero algo mareado por todo el dolor cargado, intentó enfocar la vista en algunas de las enfermeras presurosas que iban de aquí para allá, aparentando ignorar que el gran Sasuke Uchiha había entrado al hospital, y él tan solo quería acercarseles para anunciarse. Lo cierto es que aquellas enfermeras pretendían, y entre ellas reían, murmurando con coquetería, acerca de dirigirle la palabra o no. Cuando Sasuke se acerco, supo que no necesitaba decirles nada, pues instantáneamente sus bocas estaban cerradas y el silencio sepulcral se instalo en el lugar. Todos en ese lugar sabían quién había llegado, y también por quién había venido.

Siguió su camino, cual porte de ángel melancólico, arrastrando unas piernas cansadas y una herida en el pecho posiblemente infectada. La venda puesta precariamente en su herida ya daba señales de ceder el paso a las manchas de sangre, pues la remera color azul daba aspecto de querer convertirse en negra muy pronto. Aparentando un admirable perfil gallardo a costa de mucho esfuerzo, llegó hasta la puerta última del pasillo, donde justo adentro estaba quien buscaba.

Se sentó en una silla justo frente a dicha puerta, observando el nombre primaveral escrito en letras doradas que identificaba a quién pertenecía ese consultorio. Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente, acomodó su espalda en el respaldar de la silla y estiró sus piernas cuan largas eran por todo el pasillo. Se cruzó de brazos, y aunque ejercía cierta presión en su herida, la verdad no tenía donde más poner los brazos; además no deseaba que nadie le importunara con preguntas fastidiosas. Su presencia allí era obvia. Era cierto que nunca había venido sólo, acostumbraba a venir con el idiota de Naruto cada vez que necesitaran tratamiento médico luego de una misión o entrenamiento, y siempre los atendía una única persona.

Pasaron dos minutos, cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y la voz de una de las enfermeras de antes que decía: «Sakura-san, Uchiha-san está frente a su puerta y necesita atención». Perfecto, al menos alguien allí era eficiente y lo suficientemente valiente para abrir la puerta del consultorio de Sakura en plena cita y anunciar su llegada, no es que él no fuera capaz, es que tocar puertas no era lo suyo, y pedir que lo atendieran, menos.

Conociendo a Sakura saldría inmediatamente a verlo, a juzgar por el tono de voz empleado por esa enfermera que parecía hablar sobre un paciente cercano a la muerte. Sakura siempre era atenta a las dolencias de los demás, bastaba con un estornudo para escucharla dar un sermón acerca de la buena alimentación y que medicinas eran las más recomendables para tratar la enfermedad. Y recitaba los remedios unos por uno, indicaciones y contraindicaciones, una manera muy sutil de expresar su grandiosa y elevada inteligencia por encima de ellos. A parte de rosada, era una vanidosa y una completa molestia pero debía admitir que era buena con sus manos y con todo lo que hacía y deshacía con esas pequeñas manos en tan pocos segundos.

Y así transcurrieron 15 minutos más, seguía sentado con la misma pose y con el mismo rostro y quizás pensando en las mismas cosas. Quizás. Aunque por dentro todo pareciera estar igual, la piel de Sasuke ya estaba tan pálida y tan blanquita como copo de nieve. Seguía cruzado de brazos porque sentía que si estos se liberaban de su agarre podían arrastrarlo hasta el piso, sin él quejarse… Tenía tantas ganas de acostarse en una camilla, hasta admitiría quedarse en el hospital por días con la condición de que ella lo atendería.

Con todo y esto, Sasuke no demostraba impaciencia o queja alguna, estaba convencido de que Sakura saldría en cualquier momento, por supuesto. No había necesidad de tocar puertas o buscar otros médicos. Y así, ajeno a lo que ocurría fuera, las enfermeras de la sala se permitieron observarlo atentamente, esta vez no con descaro coqueteo sino con sincera preocupación.

Pasaron 20 minutos, y la metáfora de su parecido al invierno llegó hasta su mente. La temperatura de Sasuke bajaba constantemente y hasta él mismo se sentía frío, muy frío. Algunas de las zonas de su cuerpo comenzaron a palpitar de forma extraña y sentía sus labios agrietarse poco a poco, quizás sólo necesitaba un café caliente para recuperar su temperatura corporal mientras esperaba a Sakura. La idea lo tentó por un lapso de tiempo considerable más la desecho al final por dos razones de peso: en primer lugar se sentía demasiado, demasiado cansado como para ponerse de pie, no era que estaba sin fuerzas, tenía pereza y eso era todo; por otro lado, no había razón para alarmarse, Sakura saldría en cualquier momento, claro, y no podía darse el lujo de andar por otros lares mientras ella lo buscaba. Ya se imaginaba sus dos finas cejas unidas en un gesto de preocupación, los ojos verdes arrepentidos por la demora en atenderlo, la nariz ligeramente arrugada dejando entrever las claras manchitas de sus casi invisibles pecas, sin mencionar que se mordería los labios… En fin, tanta espera lo tenían pensando cosas absurdas. Sakura saldría en cualquier momento, en serio.

El tiempo dejo correr 30 minutos más, y de repente Sasuke dejó de sentir molestias en su cuerpo y empezó a recordar la triste escena del ataque que sufrió hace tres días. El idiota de Naruto lo arrastro a la academia, intentando persuadirlo de tomar bajo su tutela un grupo de gennins. Obvio se negó, pues mientras observaba la práctica de lanzamiento de shurikens y kunais, se preocupó sinceramente por el futuro de los ninjas de Konoha, quienes parecían más preocupados por el chismorreo que por el entrenamiento. Una conversación en particular lo había paralizado más que cualquier antesala de batalla que hubiese tenido antes.

—Dicen que la boda de Uchiha-sama y Haruno-san será para la siguiente primavera.

—Es cierto—contestó una chiquilla muy convencida—. Mi mamá dice que será el evento de la década.

Por supuesto quedó en shock ante semejantes rumores, y no bien había comenzado a despotricar con la aldea por difundir tanto chismorreo, cuando algo se clavo en su pecho. ¡Tenía tres shurikens clavadas cerca de su corazón Dios sabe cómo! Habrase visto al genio Uchiha, en semejante aprieto. Claro que la sorpresa de todos fue descomunal, pero sobre todo él, que seguía en shock. Naruto gritó y agitó tanto los brazos que parecía la técnica de diez mil manos de Hashirama Senju. Más él, con toda la entereza de un miembro del clan Uchiha, se desenterró las shurikens una por una, y calmo a Naruto diciendo algo sobre «No tenían la suficiente fuerza para provocar daño». Pero, mentira, _ohsantoscielos_ como le dolía el pecho. Los mocosos de la academia lo veían con admiración mientras lo llenaban con frases de elogio acerca de su cuerpo de acero y demás cosas. El idiota de Naruto se molestó con él porque siempre, siempre, siempre era el objeto de admiración por donde pasara, y nadie debía opacar al futuro Hokague, de verdad.

Con todo y esto, Sasuke no prestaba mucha atención, pues se decía y convencía a sí mismo repitiendo constantemente: «Si no morí en mis años con Orochimaru, la pelea con Itachi, el ataque a la cumbre de los Kages y la cuarta guerra ninja muchos menos me voy a echar a morir por el ataque fortuito de unos mocosos que andan augurando falsas bodas, porque eran falsas ¿no?» se repetía una y otra vez sin darse cuenta que daba más importancia al rumor absurdo que a la hemorragia latente en su pecho.

Sasuke había ignorado la herida por tres días, y la causa principal era que nadie debía enterarse el porqué y el cómo de esa herida, hasta que él mismo encontrara una razón lógica que no manchara su dignidad. Afortunadamente Sakura no hacía muchas preguntas cada vez que trataba sus lesiones, ella era silenciosa y eficaz en su tarea. Lo tocaba con cierta timidez. Esas manos pequeñas, esas manos pequeñas sanaban cualquier herida del cuerpo, desde un simple rasguño hasta la hemorragia más profunda de su iracunda sangre. No había sensación en el mundo comparable a la sutileza de esas manos.

Pasaron 40 minutos y continuaba en el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ya no sentía su cuerpo, su mente comenzaba a divagar y divagar en un laberinto de hechos pasados, en una nebulosa entre el ser y el estar, el presente y ese mundo extraño de luces blancas. Esta vez Sasuke contemplaba una verdad que podía ser muy verdadera, quizás si no se hubiese marchado de la aldea Sakura ya lo habría atendido, claro. Esa era la respuesta más firme a la duda existencial que en ese mismo momento lo tenía atado al presente. Un postulado perfectamente válido, si recoges por todo lo que ha pasado.

Sakura escondía enojo contra él, lo sabía. Detrás de esa máscara de dulzura y comprensión estaba una mujer dolida con el recuerdo de una mañana donde despertó en una banca y los intentos donde ambos habían querido matarse.

Exhalando un hondo suspiro, el Uchiha dejó volar sus memorias hasta una chiquilla de doce años que ofrecía sus pequeñas manos en la penumbra de un bosque para ayudarlo a soportar un dolor que no le pertenecía a ella. Recordó como sus dedos se entrelazaron para apoyarse juntos después de inyectado el odio, el rencor, la ira y muerte que traería consigo ese sello desgraciado, ese sello maldito que logró separarlo de tantas cosas que amaba. Cuando logró despertar después, todavía en la oscuridad del bosque y con toda la dolencia de esa marca en su cuello, recordaba la sensación de calidez de esas manos, la sentía tan vívida y presente que su simple recuerdo era suficiente para retroceder los demonios que crecían dentro de él. No importaba cuales fueran los nuevos límites o los nuevos extremos, Sakura había demostrado muchas veces estar dispuesta a compartir la carga impuesta de él, no importaba cuan insoportable fuera. Siempre fiel. El solo recuerdo fue suficiente para convencerlo a sí mismo de nuevo, eran tonteras dudar de Sakura ahora: ella saldría en cualquier momento, por supuesto.

Cinco minutos más pasaron, y hasta el reloj se había desvelado esperando a la doctora de pequeñas manos. En ese momento, Sakura Haruno por fin salió al pasillo mirando de reojo, por algo menos de un segundo, al muchacho sentado justo frente a su puerta. Desviando la mirada rápidamente al ninja chunnin que antes atendía, se regocijó a sí misma por haber conseguido la victoria en aquel desafío personal. Antes Sasuke había venido al hospital a recibir tratamiento médico, mas siempre estaba en compañía de Naruto, lo cual le hizo pensar que el Uchiha sólo venía porque estaba coaccionado por su amigo rubio, nada más.

El paciente de antes le hacía unas preguntas que no lograba escuchar bien porque su mente ya flotaba con la idea de Sasuke esperando por ella, a pesar de la demora y de que había muchos otros ninjas médicos disponibles para tratarlo. Se había hecho esperar a propósito, si, pero al final había valido la pena.

—Vale, vendré dentro de tres días— le anuncio el chunnin que acababa de atender.

Parpadeando sorprendida vio irse a aquel chunnin por el pasillo de la sala; en su ensoñación personal no se dio cuenta en que momento plantearon otra cita, pero no le importó ¡Sasuke había esperado por ella! ¡Shannaro! Y con toda una fiesta mental en su cabeza rosada, al fin enfoco la mirada en el infortunado Sasuke, y la sonrisa que escondía en sus labios se convirtió rápidamente en una fina línea de seriedad.

La piel de Sasuke estaba tan blanca tan blanca que parecía un copo de nieve, se encontraba tan quietecito, todo pacífico y tranquilo que parecía dormitar, ya estaba cabeceando el pobrecito de tanto esperar.

Ella se acercó hacia él y puso la mano derecha en la frente de Sasuke levantando suavemente su cabeza. Rayos, estaba tan frío que temblaba ¡No estaba cabeceando del sueño! Cuando los ojos negros se encontraron con el rostro de Sakura, él se dio cuenta de algo. No sabía desde que momento de su vida comenzó a conocer exactamente a Sakura, pero siempre fue tan sencillo. Pues allí estaba lo que había imaginado anteriormente: Sakura y sus dos finas cejas unidas en un gesto de preocupación, los ojos verdes arrepentidos por la demora en atenderlo, la nariz ligeramente arrugada dejando entrever cuatro manchitas que parecían pecas... pudo contar más pero ya no podía enfocar bien, todo era borroso.

Al instante, Sasuke se obligo a cerrar los ojos rápidamente tras escuchar los gritos de la histérica Sakura; por poco y no le revienta los tímpanos. Según lo que pudo escuchar de tanto chillido molesto, es que la reprimenda no era para él, sino para el _equipo incompetente _encargado del piso, según las palabras de la misma Sakura. Ciertamente esas enfermeras lo eran, pensó estando de acuerdo con ella.

Por supuesto que ambos estarían de acuerdo en arrastrar la culpa hacia otras personas antes de admitir que la vida del último Uchiha estaba en riesgo porque el paciente era un masoquista y por una doctora tan irreponsable como petulante.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿por que no me dijiste nada de tu estado?—le preguntó ella, ya con los ojos vidriosos.

Y ya venía la molesta rosa con el llanto.

—Tampoco es tan grave—le mintió, claro.

Sakura empezó a subirle la camiseta con sumo apuro, estaba empapada en sangre, y si alguien le hubiese dicho antes que esa camiseta era azul, ella jamás lo hubiese creído. Sasuke le detuvo las manos justo a tiempo. No espero tanto para verse semidesnudo en medio de un pasillo, con una herida más fea que el mismo diablo y con un público que según los pocos sentidos que tenía, se aglomeraba más y más.

Se incorporó con una presteza, muy lejos de la sutileza, porque cuando de Sasuke Uchiha se trata, el ego va por delante de las heridas mortales. Por supuesto que al levantarse, vio pasar por su cabeza lo infinita de la gama de colores del mundo, mas se mantuvo de pie gracias a unas pequeñas manos, que por muy frágiles que se veían, podían sostenerlo a él con todo y sus cargas.

—Sasuke-kun… no estás en condiciones

—Shhh—la silenció—. Ni que me fuese a morir.

Sasuke pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura, apoyándose en ella para caminar. Aunque no era el mismo sujeto de la gallardía de horas atrás, todavía conservaba el porte de ángel melancólico que pronto se convertiría en un ángel famélico si Sakura no hacía nada para remediarlo.

«Este sitio…—pensaba mientras entraba por la puerta de ese consultorio que tanto contemplo momentos atrás— no tiene el mismo olor que el resto del hospital». Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ir a visitar a Sakura al hospital, es que este consultorio era la única instancia del lugar sin el olor a la odiosa medicina o sangre. Flores, este sitio olía a flores. Es como si fuese un pedazo de la primavera que Sakura arrastra por donde fuera. Porqué ella tenía que ser tan rosa y verde. Su pelo, sus ojos, su ropa, sus uñas, su olor, todo. Era mucho color, se decía a sí mismo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —le pregunto Sakura observándolo desde arriba.

En algún momento de todo eso, termino recostado a una camilla. Tenía instalado un suero intravenoso, Sakura había desgarrado su camiseta, y ahora se encargaba de deshacer las vendas que precariamente se había puesto él mismo con su inexistente conocimiento médico. Siempre tuvo a alguien para sanar sus heridas, como Karin u Obito pero nadie era comparación para Sakura y su magia color verde.

La observaba directamente a los ojos, eran tan verdes como los campos primaverales de los terrenos de su extinto clan, que sólo florecieron así en sus épocas doradas. En cada gesto de ella más sutil y más frágil entendía porque siempre era imposible ignorarla cada vez que la veía. Entendía porque la conocía tan bien, porque conocía esas pequitas que aquellos que observaban sin mirar nunca notarían. También conocía sus muy rápidos cambios de humor, Sakura podía ser completamente feliz en un segundo, y ser desgraciadamente desdichada en otro, parecer una loca histérica chillona antes y estar tan seriamente concentrada después, así como estaba ahora, examinaba con sus profundos ojos verdes las gravedades de sus heridas. Se veía tan concentrada, y es que si les lanzaban una bomba justo ahora ella moriría de una vez sin darse cuenta la muy tonta.

—Sasuke-kun—le interrumpió ella de la línea de sus pensamientos—. ¿Por que no me buscaste antes? Estas heridas tienen tiempo.

Sasuke volteo su mirada hacia otro lado sin contestarle.

—Se ven bastante graves—continuó diciendo.

El siguió ignorándola

— ¿Cómo te las hiciste?

Pensaba que ella nunca se callaría hasta que sintió los dedos inquietos de Sakura tantear por las heridas que seguían palpitándole con dolor. Cuando sintió la palma de su mano posicionándose encima de todos aquellos cortes, se imaginó que la piel le arderia mucho, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, el contacto de las manos de Sakura era suave y delicado. En cuestión de segundos aquellas pequeñas manos habían mitigado el dolor, sentía como poco a poco recuperaba el ritmo cardíaco y su respiración era más regular. En verdad ninguna sensación en el mundo era comparable con la sutileza de esas manos, y todo lo que ellas lograban. Era impresionante, debía admitirlo, su compañera tenía la habilidad de hacer renacer a la vida lo que parecía podrido.

Tortuosa y desesperante siempre fue la agonía de su corazón herido, mas con los cuidados del mas anhelante de los amores se transforma en vida lo que parecía muerte, luz lo que eran penurias y cicatrices lo que fueron heridas fatales. Sasuke se sabía indigno de todas las atenciones de Sakura, pero hasta el hombre más mísero de la tierra no quiere saber de la muerte cuando ha visto al amor de frente.

—Nada malo pasará—le decía ella—. Estas en mis manos Sasuke-kun.

Y él sabía que Sakura estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

Ains... Pense que no volveria a escribir un SasukexSakura, pero estos dos le inspiran tanto a uno que mi mano escribe sola.

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo, como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Saludines.


End file.
